


In-Between

by pukajen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukajen/pseuds/pukajen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This in-between where everything is both dream and reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-Between

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to A for the quick beta. 
> 
> Work has been stressful beyond belief and I wanted to write something that was not.

John wakes slowly. He can tell that the weak morning light is creeping through the cracks where the curtains don't quite meet in the center, under the bottom hem, and along the sides. It's been years since the light bothered him, and he barely registers it this morning. 

There is a bird shrieking its joy at the new day and the muted sounds of weekend traffic.

But, within John's room, there is just them; together. 

When John woke, it was not with a start, nor did he wonder who was sharing his bed. 

Instead, consciousness came upon him slowly and at no point was he unaware that it is Sherlock who is occupying the left side of the bed. 

Last night, come haphazardly wiped from their stomachs and chest, sweat drying on their bodies, they'd wrapped tightly around each other, touching as much as possible, and, satiated and exhausted, had fallen asleep within seconds. 

This morning is the opposite of that. 

The only place that they are touching is where Sherlock's arm is draped over John's hip, fingers curling over the curve of his arse.

In a minute, John will open his eyes and look directly into Sherlock's (John knows Sherlock is awake, but doesn't think that he has been so for long) and then, John will close the small space between them and kiss Sherlock in the weak light of the new day. 

John will gently roll him onto his back and proceed to take Sherlock apart using only his mouth and fingers. 

John plans to take his time, draw it out in a way neither of them were capable of the night before. He will make sure that Sherlock is limp and satisfied and yet still craving more. And, while Sherlock lies in his bed amongst the wrecked sheets, still panting, with the aftershocks of pleasure still racing through his system, John will straddle Sherlock and take himself in hand and keep his eyes fixed directly on Sherlock's. John will keep that connection until he finds his own pleasure. 

Then, after they've recovered enough to stumble downstairs, and depending on what's in the fridge, John plans to spend the next couple of days behind closed doors and doing all the things with Sherlock that he's imagined over the years. (The plan will change ever so slightly if he needs to head to the Tesco. Though, Speedy's should be open by then, so maybe they won't have to stray too far afield.)

For now, however, John is content to live in this moment; skin slightly gross from the night before, the gentle whoosh of Sherlock's breathing caressing his face, the heavy weight of Sherlock's hand on his hip. 

This moment that John has been longing for, but never believed would happen. This moment: the gap between after and next. The quiet space as the world that is both familiar and unknown rebuilds itself between he and Sherlock. 

This place of new beginnings and continuations of epic stories.

This in-between where everything is both dream and reality.

This place that, hopefully, will be the rest of his life now.


End file.
